


Bound to You

by Alsin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsin/pseuds/Alsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru hold no loved for this half-breed until one day, the baby smile at him. He can’t help but feel flutter that later change the course of their relationship as brother into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha character. This story is unbeta'd so any insight and grammar corrections you can give are much appreciated. Even if it is simply a misplaced comma or switched/extra words. Please inform me of the smallest of mistakes so I can fix them immediately. Feedback will be nice.

He is silent as he leaps towards the balcony he knows leads to his littler brother’s room, even more so is the screen he push aside to let himself in. He pauses by the door, bathed in the blue light, his hair reflect the moon as thought it were made of calm water. His eyes glow with a gold hue as he takes in the room’s décor and its occupant’s cot with bored eyes.

The night is peaceful, but there is a sadness lingering about the baby’s room, one that Sesshomaru doesn’t doubt is caused by his father’s death. The human woman is still in mourning, it has been a mere three days since his demise in that disgraceful place, the human’s now burnt down home. Sesshomaru can smell her salty tears leaving her, even as she sleep in the next room.

His steps are quiet as he lazily walks towards the intricately decorated, oak cot, and peers down. Sesshomaru isn’t filled with much joy when he set his eyes on a half-breed bundle of white hair and smooth skin; His little brother, only a few days old. The blankets kept the baby warm.

His cold eyes narrow and he idly stretches delicate, claw bearing fingers toward the baby’s ears. As though each one were a fragile treasure, Sesshomaru trails his claws lightly over the rim of his brother’s right ear, so different to his own, before doing the same with his left. He studies then intently: Where his ears stand on each side of his head, his brother’s sit atop of his head, and where the demon’s ears are smooth, elegant and pointed, his brother’s are triangular and covered in silken fur. Sesshomaru can’t help but run the tips of his claws over them again. They remind him of a puppy.

The twitch and a gurgle alerts Sesshomaru to the fact that the baby’s awake. Surprisingly Sesshomaru finds eyes as golden as his own staring up at him curiously, almost far too big for his face. Mesmerized, the demon allows his fingers to trail over a soft cheek, and for one of his fingers to be caught by tiny hands. He receives a toothless grin and giggle from the baby when he attempts to pull his claws free.

His fingers are immediately released, and Sesshomaru flinches and hurriedly straightens up with astonishment as the baby tugs on his hair. His littler brother wail after a second of having pulled the silken strands from his chubby grasp.

Sesshomaru can’t take his shrill crying, and quickly bends back over, allowing the baby to take hold of his silky strands again. A bell-like giggle rings through the room.

“I still don’t know your name, little brother. Mine is Sesshomaru, the Lord of these lands you and your mother live and will walk on.” 

He gets a confused look in return. The baby is blinking up at him with his huge eyes. He then grins and coos again and pulls on Sesshomaru's hair playfully.

Sesshomaru can't help but feel a flutter of feeling in his chest at that toothless smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It been a few years since Inuyasha have seen Sesshoumaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is unbeta'd so any insight and grammar corrections you can give are much appreciated. Even if it is simply a misplaced comma or switched/extra words. Please inform me of the smallest of mistakes so I can fix them immediately. Feedback will be nice.

It is time for lunch and a little boy is packing away his toys. He looks like any normal five-year-old, except for his platinum white hair, and the soft furred ears sitting atop his head. He hurriedly rushes to his place by a small table as he hears, as well as smells, his mother's servant nearing his room. His mother was busy of some sort, and he is a bit disappointed to be alone.

He thanks the servant, just as he taught, as she passes him a small tray with a large plate stacked with food balanced on it. He almost instantly digs in.  
He stops after his first bite and turns slightly green. He swallows thickly, before he sniffs his usually delicious food.

Inuyasha doesn't understand why his food smells smelt so revolting. The smell was so nauseous; he can barely stand raising another bite to his mouth. He does not understand why it tastes worse than the medicine his mother gives him when he is sick. His stomach gurgles quietly, as though whining about feeling sick. Inuyasha thinks it is because of the flips his stomach is doing from his first bite.

He cannot stand it, the taste is far too strong, it smells too wretched, and he races to dump his meal of fish and vegetables out the window behind him for the dogs to eat. It takes him a moment to hurry awkwardly back to his seat, careful not to break his mother's plate, which is bigger than his face. The servant looks far happier than she usually does as he shows off a now empty plate at her, seemingly far sooner than she anticipated. Inuyasha is grinning broadly, as he does.  
However, Inuyasha realizes soon after she disappears and he starts bouncing his ball, that he is still hungry. As though angry at him for taking so long to realize this, his tummy growls loudly, causing Inuyasha to jump from fright. He soon realizes what caused the noise with a giggle and he pats his tummy as if to soothe it. He begins to pout in thought.

The expression of wonder soon turns to one of complete concentration as Inuyasha's eyebrows knit together and his eyes focus on his nose. That is when he sees them walking to the outskirts of the village, bows slung over their shoulders, and Inuyasha beams at his own idea as he runs to the window; he can go and hunt with the hunters! His mother said he could learn when he is older. He scrunches his face up again; he is older now, right?  
It takes him a moment more to decide that he is going and he is quick to leap out the window, clumsily landing in the dirt below. The ground is clean of his food from earlier and the dogs seem to have left. Inuyasha sniffles quietly and rubs his head and right elbow; he landed awkwardly. His tummy grumbles again and he determinedly runs with skinny, little legs after the group of men carrying arrows and bows and laughing together. He can tend to his aches later, now it is time for food.

However, the hunters have disappeared by the time Inuyasha has reached the place they meet, just outside the village. They have already left. Slightly ruffled but stubborn, Inuyasha crouches low and sniffs the ground. He had seen the dogs do this, and he has always been able to smell better than his mother or her servants. Perhaps he can do as they do and track the hunters.

Inuyasha face gains a curious look as his nose picks up the scent of animal blood, sweat and dirt. He sniffs again as he takes a step forward, and another, and another, soon he's settled into a careful scuttle, as his fingers are extend and dig into the ground to balance himself. Overall he reminds himself of a rabbit – no – a dog!

He amuses himself with his act as he continues to sniff the ground and scuttle forwards. He should catch up soon! Inuyasha lets out a growl as he comes face to face with a bush. He bares his fangs and scratches his claws against the ground as he leaps through the shrub with a ferocious yelp.  
Much to Inuyasha's surprise, his head collides with a person's kneecaps. He whines and whimpers, all the while clutching his white crowned head with tears pricking his clenched eyes. He is in trouble...

It takes him a minute for him to realize the person is not yelling at him.

Inuyasha looks up with his eyes too large.

The person is very pretty, Inuyasha realizes with a curious tilt of his head. She has long white hair and he is sure it is sparkling in the speckled lighting caused by the trees' leaves. She also has four red markings, two gracing each pale cheek, with a deep blue crescent moon on her forehead. She does not speak, but simply stares down at him with almost uncaring gold eyes. Inuyasha notices her eyes lined with red just like his mother. Strangely, she is wearing armor and is carrying a sword; he had never seen a woman do that.

"Otouto," Inuyasha's eyes narrow from the saucers they were, and his eyebrows knit together; the pretty woman has a very deep voice, "Isn't it enough you disgrace our family's name with your presence without having to act like a barbarian also?"

Inuyasha asks in a confused tone, his head still tilted, his puppy ears flicked outwards, "Inuyasha haves ane?"

"No."

The little boy stands, his injuries long forgotten. He is now very confused, "But you said 'otouto'? You did!" Inuyasha crosses his arms in the beginnings of a tantrum.  
The woman stares down at him, her face blank. Inuyasha glares back with a stubborn expression.

"I am no female, otouto."

Inuyasha's eyes widen, "You'we a boy? Like Inuyasha?" He asks incredulously. His expression changes from great surprise to suspicion instantly, "You don't look like a boy. You look like a pretty woman, like my mama is!"

The person does not look at all impressed, "You have not answered my question, hanyou."

It takes Inuyasha a moment to realize what the man means and he grins before standing up straight, his chest puffed out like that of the proudest peacock, "Inuyasha was being a dog! Inuyasha was tracking the hunters that work in the village I live in!" He pokes himself in the chest with his left thumb, "Inuyasha is going hunting with them!"

The girly man does not move or show any more or less emotion. Inuyasha flicks his ears again, "You are half dog demon, and came from a noble background. Do not sullen our name any further with your games or those humans." He says the word with a great distaste that confuses Inuyasha, "You will not refer to yourself as a 'dog' again. We are of a higher breed than mere dog."

Inuyasha's eyes widen, but he nods feverishly. The girly man nods once too before stepping forward, causing Inuyasha to stumble back as he hurriedly removes himself from the man's path.

"Follow me, otouto."

Obediently, like a lonely puppy, he follows, stumbling clumsily after the girly man who walks with far too much grace. Inuyasha can't help but stare, this man is too much for his five year old mind to process.

"Whe' we going?" He asks after a minute of walking.  
"You are hungry, are you not?" The man stares down at him expectantly.

Inuyasha nods, his tummy grumbling in agreement also as he pats it affectionately. "I haves not eaten all day." He says.

Inuyasha doesn't notice when the man stops a few minutes later, and runs into the back of his legs. "What'd you do dat fowr?" Inuyasha whimpers, clutching his reddening nose, his ears plastered to his white head.

He doesn't receive a response.

Then as suddenly as the man had appeared, he dashes forward. Inuyasha almost misses which way he'd darted, and madly rushes after him. He's surprised to find a small hare grasped in the man's… claws? Inuyasha stares openly. They are like his smaller ones, he hasn't met anyone with fingernails like his. He winces when the man tears at the skin at the back of the hare's neck, skinning it with ease.

"W-what awre you doing?" Inuyasha asks as he stares, horrified.

The man turns his molten gaze on the small child, "I am a full-blooded demon, you are half, we eat raw meat." Inuyasha's blank gaze he turns back to the rabbit.  
Inuyasha looks confused and takes a whiff of the air. He is surprised at how good the hare's blood smells. He nods, as the man tears off a small piece and places it delicately in his mouth, chewing slowly. He offers the hare to Inuyasha as he swallows.

Inuyasha stares for a moment, before hesitantly taking the bloodied animal from the man's grasp. He winces as it flops lifelessly in his tiny hands. It takes him a moment to glance up at the man, noticing the expectant look in his eyes. Slowly, Inuyasha attempts to pull a string of meat from the hare's bones, attempting to mimic the other man.

He has little success.

"You are not yet strong enough yet to do that, hanyou." The man states, "Bite it."

Inuyasha does so hesitantly, but is quickly digging his fangs into the hare again and again as he realizes the blood tastes sweet on his tongue and the meat is tender and he is starving; too much to care about the fact that he is eating a cute defenseless rabbit.

As he finishes, he stares up at the man now sitting beside him, "Hey," He murmurs between each lick of his fingers, the almost completely cleaned bones by his outstretched feet, "You said youwr Inuyasha's ani right?" The man nods. Inuyasha grins, "What's youwr name?"

The man regards him with a cool look, "I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands. You and I share the same father."

"Sessho -'Essho?" The small boy blinks up at the man cutely, his ears down again.

"Sesshomaru."

"Oh." Inuyasha stares at his now dirty feet, and his blood covered clothes, "Were you visiting Inuyasha?" He asks with a smile.

Sesshomaru doesn't respond. Inuyasha looks confused, more so when pretty man stands and starts to move away, "Did I make 'Essho angwy?" He asks hurriedly, as he scrambles clumsily to his feet, "I'm sowwy!" Inuyasha rushes forward, securely fastening himself to his older brother's leg.

Inuyasha feels a hand rest lightly on his head and feels a claw trace one of his ears lightly, "I am busy."

Inuyasha lets go, his eyes big and teary as the man walks away. He attempts to hide a sniffle; he doesn't want to have his brother see him cry. He is surprised when his brother stops, and his voice reaches the little boy's ears, "My business sends me past a human village. You may join me."

The offer has Inuyasha grinning again, and he is soon walking beside his older brother. He notices with a giggle that four of his steps equal two of his brothers, and he attempts to make his steps wider. "Hey, 'Essho, 'ill you teach Inuyasha to catch 'abbits like you does?" He asks, as he hops and stumbles, giggling all the while.  
It is one of many questions not answered during their walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still alive and back with a new chapter. Unfortunately, my updates will continue to be slow as I am incredibly busy for this whole week due to the preparation of going to anime convention this weekend and next weekend. I will try my best to update as fast that I can.


	3. Older Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, I would just like to take a moment to sincerely apologize for leaving this hanging so long. I admit, I lost my USB that hold the next chapter and I also have writers block. I know this chapter isn’t’ much and I are truly sorry.
> 
> This story is unbeta'd so any insight and grammar corrections you can give are much appreciated. Even if it is simply a misplaced comma or switched/extra words. Please inform me of the smallest of mistakes so I can fix them immediately. Feedback will be nice

The love that Inuyasha shared for his older brother, his nii-san was very heady and intoxicating. It was like a sparkling feeling that would wash over him when it least expected it. When Sesshomaru would smile at him and those blue tender line would form around those depth-less pools that would bleed when angry at a moment's notice; when Sesshomaru hand unintentionally brush against his at the dinner table, or their thighs would touch in the same manner...that feeling would fill him.

His heart would swell within his chest, and sometimes other parts of his body would swell too... like when Sesshomaru would tuck him in at night and gently, so tenderly, touch his lips to Inuyasha's and whisper, "I love you, Otouto," or When Sesshomaru would step out of the shower and Inuyasha would catch a glimpse of that milky white complexion, those exquisitely toned muscles, and hair that white as snow. His heart would tremble in his chest and his knees would become week and feeble, and he would dream of touching his older brother in the most forbidden and delicious ways.

Inuyasha desired his older brother more than life itself, yet he seemed so far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I’m so sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. Life really did get in the way once more. Hopefully I will update next week, if I have a chance.


	4. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the lack of update. I was waiting for my sister to beta this chapter but she was too lazy to do it. This story is unbeta’d so any insight and grammar corrections you can give are much appreciated. Even if it is simply a misplaced comma or switched/extra words. Please inform me of the smallest of mistakes so I can fix them immediately. Feedback will be nice.

Inuyasha watch as his brother stare at the rippling water of the small pond front of them. He would found Sesshoumaru sitting, just as if he is now, seemly thinking deeply. His face is relaxed, his lips showing no signs of a smile or a frown, just as his eyes are bright, yet so cold. He seems to be confused about something.

They are sitting beneath a sakura tree, with Sesshoumaru sitting up straight as Inuyasha lean against the boulder behind them. Inuyasha, previous to find his brother in deep thought, had been chattering to Sesshoumaru about how pretty the pink sakura blossoms would have looked if they were some other color. It seems Inuyasha has bored him already.

 

Inuyasha could not help but stare and want to touch when he’d first caught a glimpse of his brother’s pale face, relaxed from it usual emotionless make of frozen aloofness. He had touched his chin earlier that day and received a glare in return, but his curiosity had been douse. He now knows that his brother skin is very soft as it looks.

 

He shifts, so he kneel beside Sesshoumaru, still staring at his face intently, examining his markings and taking special care he doesn’t sit on beautiful hair he’s come to find mesmerizing and enjoy playing with. The demon lord does not react at all.

 

Inuyasha has to convince his mother that Sesshoumaru is not going to kill him or her on sight. His mother does not want Sesshoumaru in her house; he is a cold, heartless demon, and though she knows he is Inuyasha’s half brother, she does not want him to harm her little boy.

 

Inuyasha pout stubbornly, looking like a spoil noble brat, when he heard her say that. Even so, Inuyasha continue to visit his brother whenever he smells his scent is within running distance; his brother (though cold, just as his mother claims) has not attempted to injure him just yet. In addition, he is nearly thirteen years, even though his physical appearance is that of ten; he is practically a man! Moreover, he wants to see Sesshoumaru and talk without the fear of his mother finding out. He wants to spent time as the other kids do with their siblings. 

 

Nevertheless, that is not the only reason Inuyasha had sought out his brother today. Inuyasha knew that few things that he cannot ask to his mother. Even if she knew the answer, she will not mention to him. Inuyasha need to ask Sesshomaru about kiss. How to kiss, who to kiss, and what to do if someone want to kiss him. He wants to know how to kiss.

 

Inuyasha sigh then take a deep breath, all while attempt to be silent, regain control of his body, and gather his courage before whisper, “Sesshomaru, are you alright?”

 

He does not receive a response right away, and contemplate shaking his brother. He doesn’t have to jump when he notices glowing amber eyes staring down at him; he been staring so intently at Sesshomaru marking, he hadn’t noticed they’d been focuses on him, “It is incredibly difficult to hinder this Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, in health or otherwise.”

 

Inuyasha flush pink, and stubbornly attempts to glare his brother down. Sesshomaru take it with an emotionless stare, one that Inuyasha cannot keep eye contact. He huffs, folds his arms, and instead turns to glare at the still screaming waterfall.

 

“What is it you want to talk about?”

 

At first Inuyasha simply fumes, pouting like a child. He feels Sesshomaru shift and turns around, “If you are not going to answer, I will take my leave.”

 

Inuyasha jump into action and his mouth begins to move and his hands are resting on his brother’s left thigh lightly. He becomes slightly dazed by it warmth, “I heard some of the other boys taking,” He begins, “They were taking about kissing.” He whispers the word, as though it is profanity word, his mother says he should not use, but he does anyway.

 

Sesshomaru does not look any more or less interested than he did when Inuyasha woke him from his thoughts and this worries Inuyasha. He thinks he should be used to his brother’s emotionless stares, but they always make him shiver, they always make him worry that he may be bored his brother, again. 

 

He lowers himself from his knees, so that his rump is on the ground, with his side pressed into Sesshomaru’s thigh and one of his arms is drape across that same limb. Sesshomaru arm is drape over his lap also, and he can feel his brother’s claws graze his back whenever he moves them. Inuyasha squirms as he fined a comfortable position and his knee grazes Sesshomaru’s side.

 

“What is it you would like to know?”

 

Inuyasha blinks up at him, his eyes still to big for his face, “How do you kiss a girl?” One of Sesshoumaru’s elegant, eyebrow ruses and it makes Inuyasha stutter and his cheeks color instantly, “I-I means, you’re very pretty! You must have kissed many girls! So I thought you’d know-!” A blush makes his cheeks glow and he wisely decides to shut his mouth, before he embarrasses himself further.

 

He is surprise by Sesshomaru’s shifting, his armor glistens in the sun. His ‘fluffy’ is still curled around both brothers.

 

“I thank you for the compliment, little brother,” Inuyasha heart pounds proudly for having been acknowledged, though he is somewhat confused; Sesshomaru didn’t seem to like being called pretty before today, “But I have not kissed a female.”

 

Inuyasha’s eyes blink up at him again, his ears are perking up and his mouth left agape, “But… but you have to! I can’t learn by myself!”

 

Sesshomaru blinks down at him mutely, before Inuyasha notices that his lips are quirk up in their corners just slightly, “I have not kissed a female, but I have kissed before.”

 

Inyasha’s brows furrow and his amber eyes leave Sesshomaru’s lip as his own are twisted into a frown, “But you said you haven’t kissed any girls,” He muse out loud, “Who did you kiss, if you haven’t kissed any girls?”

 

“It is common for male demons to be together, just as it for female demons.”

 

Inuyahsa look confused with his bottom lip struck out and his eyebrows are stuck together in the centre of his head as he tries to decipher Sesshomaru’s words.

 

“Male demons will kiss each other, just as female demons will.”

 

Inuyasha nods, wondering why his brother did not just say that and looks up at Sesshomaru with large, golden eyes that are soon narrowed again, “But you are both men. Mother said that a man being with another man will never work out, that it will only bring them misery and cause them to be sent to hell.”

 

As he counts off the many other reasons on hi fingers, Sesshomaru continues to stare down on him. He cut Inuyasha’s prattle in half as he quietly intones, “Those are the views of humans. This Sesshomaru is a full blooded demon; our values are somewhat the opposite in most aspects of our lives.” Inuyasha nods in understanding and Sesshomaru continues, “Human grows and die quickly. Their lives are short. Demons or those with demon blood are able to live much longer than they are. Human need to reproduce quickly, in order to keep their kind alive; they are fragile creatures easily sickened and easy to kill. Two men are not able to reproduce. We as demons will not feel the need to take a mate until we are several generations older than the humans living around us are. A male, may take another as a partner until he see it fit to seed a child.”

 

Inuyasha nods again as Sesshomaru’s explanation turns into silence, “But why not just have a partner who’s a girl? Why choose a man?”

 

“Has your mother explained what sex is, Inuyasha?” He nods again, blushing all the while, “Then you know that they may become pregnant?”

 

He receives another nod. It takes Inuyasha a moment to realize that Sesshomaru is not going to continue, “Is that it?”

 

Sesshomaru bless him with a blank stare, but he continues. He speaks slowly, “Females tend to be gentler with their actions. They are look for independence and comfort within arms much like their own. Male demons however, will seek power. Their partner may be much stronger than they may, or they want power over another. The mutual interests between males make them a suitable partner.” 

 

“But how could two men be together? They do not have a cave inside them. How would it work?” This time Inuyasha is, greet with silence, “Sesshomaru?” He sees his brother blink, and realize he is ignores. He huffs angrily, “Come on, Sesshomaru! Tell me!”

 

He continues this for five minutes, just poking and pushing and not getting a single reaction. Inuyasha let out a whine of frustration. He pouts, “You still haven’t taught me to kiss.” He mumbles dejectedly. 

 

He feels Sesshomaru move and look up to see him staring down again, “It is simple.” He states and moves a hand to Inuyasha’s chin, tilting his head up.

 

Inuyahsa blush as his brother’s thumb runs over his bottom lip.

 

“Lick your lips, Inuyasha. You don’t want your partner to be uncomfortable.” Inuyasha does so quickly, his ears standing to attention on top of his head as he listens intently, “Now soften them.”

 

Inuyasha’s brow crinkles in confusion “Pucker them.” Sesshomaru tries again.

 

The young half-demon does. He looks as though he is sucking on a lemon. Inuyasha relaxes his lips when he sees Sesshomaru is disapproving look, “Not like that. Do so, a little bit.”

 

Inyasha catches a glimpse of Sesshomaru’s pink tongue as it darts across his brother’s lip, making them shine in the light. He tries again, seemingly satisfying Sesshomaru this time. 

 

“Tilt your head to the right Inuyasha, so you won’t hurt your or your partner’s nose.”

 

He watch with fascination as his brother’s lip part slightly, and relax completely, making him look as if he is about to pout. However, he does so, carefully comparing the angle to his brother barely tilt head.

 

“Like this?”

 

Sesshomaru nods, “Yes, like that.” he hunches, “Now close your eyes.” Inuyasha does, his heart hammering within his still skinny chest.

 

There a few moment of complete silence, as Inuyasha feel his brother’s eyes roaming his face. He opens his eyes slightly, peeking from beneath his lashes, “Am I doing it r-”

 

Inuyasha’s eyes widen as he spies and feels his brother’s lips against his own. Moreover, for a moment, he is unable to feel, nor hear anything. His brother’s finger and thumb are still holding his chin, warming the skin there as much as Sesshomaru’s lip is heating up his being. He notices with surprise that his brother’s eyes are closed and hurries to close his to; he does not want to do this wrong. 

 

It only serves to heighten his other sense, and he swears he can heart both their hearts beating, his is faster. Inuyasha realize that licking their lip helped as he feels the soft smooth that are Sesshomaru’s. He is disappointed when his brother back away, leaving Inuyasha panting for air.

 

“Breathe though your nose.”

 

Again, Inuyasha’s lips are press to Sesshomaru’s and he takes his advice and takes a nervous breath through his nose. He felt Seeshomaru’s do the same, and relax slightly. Then he feel the brush of deadly claws on his cheek, before that hand cups it and warms the skin much faster and to much higher heat than Inuyasha think it should be.

 

He mimics his brother’s actions, hoping he is doing all this right. Supremely, his brother gasp, and shivers as Inuyasha slides his fingers down slightly warms, crimson stripes, causing Inuyasha to move his fingers again.

 

However, his brother is gone and Inuyasha is left kissing air and caressing the wind. The only evidence that his brother was there at all the slightly sweet smell aroma lingers in the air.

 

His ears droop in disappointment; it seems he can’t kiss well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m sorry that I haven’t update this story. The next chapter is already complete, and I have no idea when I will update. Also I want to know if you guy want to read a Inuyasha/Kouga, Inuyasha/Miroku, Sesshomaru/Sango Sesshomaru/Miroku, or Inuyasha/Sango fic?


	5. author note

Hi guys!

Sorry I have been kinda MIA. I have been without my computer and laptop this whole time. I ended up buying a new laptop because my old ones is at a point where it’s not worth it to fix it, but to rather just buy a whole new system. Which is what I did. I do also have a PC that I play games on and such, but I don’t use it for writting/blogging/website stuff.

In case you were wondering, my old laptop and computer was over 8 years old, had only 3gb of ram, and a super old Pentium processor. My laptop has been through hell, lol. It needed a new battery as the one it had no longer charged (it had to be plugged in constantly). I had to replace the keyboard, the USB/charger hub (I got a cheap replacement and two of the usb ports and the ethernet port were broken), and the trackpad/mouse. Not to mention, the Wifi adapter in it was so old that it couldn’t keep up with my internet. It would only get 7-10MBPS when my wifi clocks out at upto 40MBPS (90+ hardlined).

This new laptop isn’t that amazing either, but it’s new and has everything I need it to have. I just need to get used to it also windows 10 is weird... but oh boy, I forgot gimp ran this fast, haha! :)

So, here I am, back at your disposal. Also, sorry to everyone who’s message and I haven’t returned it.

New chapters will be posted in February.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite ‘Bound to You’ because I didn’t like the direction it was going and I notice that I never explain the reason of why Sesshomaru didn’t reject Inuyasha as a brother in the original. So, I deleted the old story and rewrote the whole story from the ground up.


End file.
